Pokemon X & Y Lost Chronicles
by negaishippingishappening12
Summary: Alright, let's do this! Read Me- an her? No way! Part 1-5 first, and enjoy! More chapters soon!
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Jason: 13

Tails: 12

Max: 13

Everything was great. The plane was on time, and everything was calm. Until, Alexa had to wake the sleeping trainer and his Glaceon. "Jason, wake up. We're here." The trainer's eyes slowly opened, and he yawned. He stood up and looked up the window. "Finally. Kalos."

"So, what do you think of my home region, Jason?" "It's great! But... what are those?" Jason pointed up to a flock of pink Pokemon floating around. "Those are Spritzee." Alexa said. "Cool. Well, thanks for everything. Bye!" Jason ran off, leaving Alexa in the dust. "Weird kid," she said.

As Jason walked down the path, looking at his map, he thought, "This will take forever!" Then, he had an idea. He took out his Ponyta and got on. As Ponyta slowly galloped on, he nudged his Pokemon's thighs with his boots. "Uh, Ponyta? Could you pick up the pace?" Jason's Pokemon snorted, and started running at top speed. "Okay, Ponyta, slow down a bit!" Then, a traveler around Jason's age came out from a patch of trees with a Shuppet, and Ponyta crashed into him, sending everyone flying. "Ow. Are you okay?" Jason asked. "Yeah, I think so, the traveler said, adjusting his glasses. "I'm Max Springrey," he said, holding out his hand. "Jason Starbourogh," Jason said, shaking Max's hand. "Are you planning on getting a Pokemon from the Professor?" Max asked. "Yeah, are you?" Jason asked. "Yeah. Do you know what Pokemon you'll get?" Of course! I'm not stupid."

"So... this is Lumious city?" "Yeah, I think so. This is where you get the three starting Pokemon of Kalos." "Great, let's find the place... The heck is that thing?"  
Jason pointed to a fluffy Pokemon being walked by some primped out woman. "I think it's called a Furfy" Max said. "No, that's a... Furfluzz?" "That's a Furfrou," a voice said behind them. The two boys turned around to see a girl with a sky blue T-shirt, grey jeans, and an iron bracelet hold a Sheildon. Max looked down immediately to avoid eye contact, and stared at her pink shoes with dark green shoe laces and black socks. But, the most interesting thing was her hair. It was bright orange, with two pigtails ending in white tips. "I'm Myila Prowah, and this is my partner Sheildon." "I'm Jason Starbourogh," Jason said. "Wait... your name is..." "Yes," Myila said, annoyed. "And... your hair... Ahahahahaha!" Max burst out laughing, and Myila clenched her teeth. "And, this is Max Springey," Jason said. "Hi," Max said. "What did you say your name was?" "Myila. Prowah." "Alright, alright, I'm done. No hard feelings, Tails?" "Don't call me that!" "Aw, please?" "No!" Myila turned to Jason. "Are you two going to get your Pokemon from the Professor?" "Yeah, come on!"

"So, Tails, is this the place?" "What did I say about calling me that!" "Tails, shut it! Four eyes, pipe down! That's the fourth time you've argued, and I am sick of it!" Jason snapped. Both Myila and Tails quickly stopped talking, but stuck there tongues out at each other when Jason wasn't looking. "Alright, let's do this." Jason said. They rid an elevator to the third floor up to a waiting room with a wicker screen divding half the room. "Are you three boys here to get a Pokemon? A woman in a lab coat asked. "Max and Jason covered there mouths, but Myila was not as amused. "I. Am a girl!" she snapped. "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't see your hair, and..." the woman quickly went back to typing on her computer, and turned the monitor to hide her face. "Uh-huh. I thought so." Another trio of kids came up, and they did not look happy. "Alright, let's just get our Pokemon and go," A boy with a red hat and blue coat on, which was odd because it was July. "Ugh, like, why can't the Pokemon, like, come to us?" a girl asked in a skirt, black shirt and pink hat, tapping on her phone. "That's not how it works," a boy with orange hair and a green V-neck sweater said. "And, let the show begin in three... two.. one." the woman said, pointing at the screen, which slammed open. "Welcome, new Pokemon masters, as you join the world in a journey to truly forge a bond with you Pokemon and be one with yourself!" a man with deep black hair and a lab coat said. "Now, who got here first, my friends?" The woman pointed at Jason, Max and Myila, not looking up from her computer. "Alright, come in my three boys." Myila rubbed her forehead and informed the Professor that she was, in fact, a girl. "Alright, sorry about that, but I am Professor Sycamore, and who might you be?" "I'm Jason." "I'm Max." "And, I am Myila, the only girl here." "Alright, now. Have you decided what Pokemon you want?" "I have." Jason walked over to a desk with three Poke Balls and took the middle one, with a water symbol on it. He opened it up to send out a Frokie, a water-type frog-like Pokemon with a scarf of bubbles. "So, this one is Frokie?" "Uh, yes." Sycamore said, surprised Jason had gone over to his desk before he could have given his speech on how he became a professor. Myila and Max went over, and Sycamore sighed. "Well, you will need this," he said, giving all of them PokeDex. "All right, I have thought about this, and I'll take Chespin," Myila said, taking the Poke Ball with a leaf on it. "Alright, but grass has the most weaknesses, tied with rock." Max said. "Well, aren't you a know-it-all?" Myila snapped. Jason rolled his eyes. "Are you going to take the last Pokemon or not?" "Right, I'll take Fennekin." "Wise choice. Never could have guessed you would take the only Pokemon left," Jason said sarcastically. "Whatever," Max said, rolling his eyes. "Thanks for the Pokemon!" "Yeah, thanks!" "Thank you!" Once they were outside the building, all of them looked at each other. "So, I guess... bye." Jason said, then walked down the street. "Bye," Max said to Myila, crossing the street. Myila walked down in the opposite direction of Jason, but then stopped. Jason stopped, and Max stopped when he got to the other side of the street. All three of them ran back in front of the building, nearly crashing into each other. "Hey, do you want to travel, the three of us?" they all asked. "Okay, sure!" the said at the same time. "Quit doing that!" they said. This was the start of something big. A friendship that would last a life time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Budding Romance

"Hey, Jason, do you have any idea what Max is making?" "No clue." "I'm gonna check." Myila- or, as she was being called, Tails- went over to the picnic table where Max was boiling something on a burner. He was carefully holding a tablespoon of cooking oil over the pot, trying to put in just a few drops. "What are you making?" Tails asked. This surprised Max, and he dropped the spoon in the pot, causing it to heat up intensely due to the cooking oil. "Myila, look what you made me do!" This was the fist time Jason or Max called her Myila, and Max looked mad enough to kill! "Calm down, I'll go into town and get some more food. In the mean time, you to make up," Jason said. "Fine," Max said, turning the stove off. As soon as Jason left and was out of earshot, Max started freaking out. "Myila, why would you do that? Now, Jason has to go out of his way to get food for what you did! Are you even sorry!?" "Yes! I didn't mean to scare you, but it's not my fault you're jumpier than a Durant at a Heatmor family picnic!" "What does that even mean?!" "Figures you wouldn't know." "Why would I need to know about some stupid steel-type!?" Now, this set Tails off. "Stupid!? Steel types are not stupid! My family has worked with steel types ever since Pokemon had first become tamable, and ever since then we have worked hard to get steel types the recognition they deserve! Calling steel types stupid is worse than calling me stupid!" "Well, why tell you something you already know?" "WHAT!?" Tails grabbed Max by the collar and started screaming at him. "How dare you call me stupid! I swear, my brother did that to me once, and he had a limp for weeks!" "Did... did he fall?" Max asked nervously. "Nope," Tails said, holding Max close to her face. Max tried to squirm away, but Tails yanked him back, and his lips smashed into hers. After about a minute of not moving, they pushed each other away.

"I can't believe Tails did that!" Jason was complaining to his Glaceon, who was going brain-dead of boredom. "Max looked mad," she said, exhaling an icy breath. "I know! But, hopefully they've made up by now." Just then, a skater came out from a cross road and nearly hit Jason! "Hey, what's the big idea!?" he yelled. The skater came back, and Jason was shocked to see it was a girl holding a Riolu. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" she said. "But, I need to get my Riolu to the Pokemon center, and I can't find it!" Jason saw that her gray-blue eyes were holding back tears, and Jason couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Go that way and take a left, and you'll see it," he said, pointing forward. "Oh, thank you!" she said, then left. "Well, that was weird." Jason said. "Yeah. You gotta admit, she was kinda cute." Glaceon said. "Yeah... she was..." Jason's cheeks grew bright red.

"Why would we do that?!" Tails had pushed Max away, and was catching her breath. "I don't know," Max said, "But it was gross!" "I know, why did you do it!?" "What? You're the one who pulled me closer! If anything, you kissed me!" "Wha- Ah! Your right!" Tails hugged her legs and clenched her fists. "Why would I..." she whispered to herself. "Uh... Tails?" Tails took a deep breath, and fought back tears. "Are you okay?" Max went over and sat down next to her, but she pushed him away. "Don't look at me." Why would I do this? Tails thought. Mom always said, 'Don't rush a relationship, Myila, and don't have one when you are to young,' and now look at me! She would be ashamed. "Come on, get up Tails." Max held his hand out, and helped Tails up. "Alright, Tails, I get this is awkward, but we need to talk about it. First, Jason must never know." "Right. No one can." "Uh-huh. Now, just because this happened, doesn't mean we can't be friends." "Right... friends." Max and Tails looked into each others eyes, and felt something like they had never felt before. "Uh, here. I have an idea." Tails took out a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote _July 20, 3016_. "Max... I... like you." she said, looking down. "I like you too." "You wanna try again?" "When?" Tails gave him the paper. "How old will you be then?" She asked. "Fifteen. You?" "Fourteen." "Alright. 3016. See you then." Tails laughed at this, and Max laughed with her. "Well, I guess you made up." "Oh, Jason! Yeah, you could say that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A bugged out battle

"Alright, Jason, pay attention. There are eight gyms, and you have to have a set number of badges to progress." "Okay." Tails was explaining the gym system to Jason, who was holding on to every word. "Viola's gym is the first one, so you don't need any badges to fight her. But, you need one badge to fight Grant, the second leader, and so on and so on. "Right. What gym type is Viola anyway?" "I think she's a bug-type gym leader." "Okay, so you want to use electric, fire, and flying, and don't use dark, psychic, or grass," Max said, turning around and walking backwards to face Jason and Tails. "Nerd," Tails half-coughed and half-said. "I heard that," Max said, then backed into a lamp post. "Okay, you two, don't make a fool of me when we get there." "When do we do that?" Max and Tails said together. "Just don't fight." "Oh, we're here!" Tails pointed at a building with a glass roof. "Alright, let's-" Jason was about to open the door to enter, but was cut off by someone yelling at him. "You!" The trio turned to see the trainers that were at Professor Sycamore's office, and they looked mad enough to kill. "We didn't get our starer Pokemon because of you!" The boy in the blue coat said. "Uh... nice to meet you too?" Jason said, then stuck out his hand. "I'm Jason." "Yeah, and I'm the guy you screwed over!" The boy said. "Okay, how did we do this?" Max asked. "Like, you three took the last Kalos starters, so we had to, like, get starters from this place called Kanto!" the girl with the pink hat said. "I have a friend from Kanto," Jason said. "Me too," Max said. "That's not the point!" the boy with orange hair said. "You took the good Pokemon, so we got stuck with these!" The boy in the coat sent out a Squirtle, the girl sent out a Bulbasaur, and the boy with orange hair brought out a Charmander. "What's wrong with these?" Tails asked. "Yeah, I don't see why those are any better or worse than our Pokemon," Jason said. "Just look at these things! They look so stupid!" the boy with orange hair said. "Hey, these 'things' can hear!" Max said. "Whatever, these Pokemon are, like, soooooo lame," the girl said. "Yeah, well I'm glad our Pokemon didn't end up with you," Tails snapped. "Like, same here. Poor Chespin, having a trainer with, like, hair like yours." Tails lunged at the girl, but Jason grabbed the back of Tails' shirt, holding her back. "Calm down you nut!" he said, yanking her backwards. "Wow, like, someone needs anger management classes." "Calm down, Serena," The boy in the blue coat said, pushing her aside. "Look, just move so I can challenge the gym leader." "What's your name?" Jason asked. "Caelum, why?" "Because, it's rude to say no to someone if you don't know there name." "Just move!" Caelum tried to push Jason aside, but to no avail. "Do you guys feel a breeze?" he asked, as Caelum punched him in the arm. "Do you feel that?" Max asked. "What? The gentle breeze going in the air? It's quite refreshing." Caelum had enough, so he took a few steps back, and slammed into Jason! They both fell into the gym, and Max and Tails rushed in to help there friend up, while Serena and the other boy stayed outside. "Are you okay?" "Why would you do that you idiot?" "He wouldn't move, I made him move. Simple." "You slammed him into a glass door!" "Potato, pototo." "No, potato, door slam!" "Whatever, I'm just here to get my bug badge." "That's why I'm here," Jason said. "Well, looks like I'll get mine first!" Caelum ran into the battle arena, and five minutes later come back out. "So, how'd it go?" Max asked. "I... lost." Jason, Tails and Max started laughing until it hurt. "How could you lose?" Tails asked. "I... only have one Pokemon." "Well, I'll be back in two minutes, Braivary should be able to one-hit-knockout all of the leader's Pokemon. Or, should I use Doduo?" "Doduo," Tails said. "Braviary," Max said. "I'll just use Rotom." The three entered the battle arena, and Max and Tails went to the side to watch. "Well, are you Jason?" a woman asked as she came through another door on the opposite side of the gym. She looked a lot like Alexa, Jason's friend, and she had light brown cargo pants, a white tank top, and a camera around her neck. She was also blonde, like Alexa. "Uh... yeah. Why?" "Because, Alexa told me about you." "Alexa? You know her?" "Know her? She's my sister!" "Oh! Well, let's get this started! Go, Rotom!" "Go, Surskit! Now, you can only use two Pokemon, alright?" "Okay! Two is all I need! Use ThunderBolt!" "Use Ice Beam on the floor!" Rotom hit Surskit spot on, and Jason had to wonder why Viola used Ice beam on the floor. "Now, Tackle!" Surskit slammed into Rotom with incredible speed, due to the ice. "Alright, Dark Pulse!" "Signal Beam!" thw two moves struggled for a bit, but Signal Beam came out on top. "Okay... Shadow Ball!" "Dodge it, and use sleep powder!" Surskit got out of the way of Shadow Ball, and covered Rotom in a green powder. It (Rotom is genderless) started to levitate lower, and snoring." "Come on Rotom, just because you're sleepy, you're gonna let yourself get beat up!?" Jason was answered with snoring. "Now, signal beam!" Rotom was hit with full force, and got knocked out. "Rotom, return! You did good." Jason put his Pokemon away, and frantically looked for another Pokemon to use. A Poke Ball fell out, and in opened to send out... an Emolga? But, Jason didn't own an Emolga! It turned and winked at him, and it hit him! It was Iris'! But, why would he have her Pokemon? "Nice Pokemon," Viola said. "Use Signal beam!" "Dodge it! Now, use Acrobatics!" Emolga knocked out Surskit, and Viola returned it and sent out a Vivillon. Jason checked his PokeDex to see what is was, and it said, _"Vivillon, the scale Pokemon. Vivillon with many different patterns can be found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate they live in." _"Huh, a Vivillon. Well, use ThunderBolt!" "Protect!" "Acrobatics!" "Gust!" Vivillon blew Emolga backwards, and Jason knew this was going no where. Then, he had an idea. "Use Attract!" Emolga blew a kiss at Vivillon, and Vivillon fell in love. "Okay, now use ThunderBolt!" One-hit-knockout. "Well, Alexa was right. You did have it in you. Nice job. And here." Viola walked over to Jason and gave him a badge case with a Bug Badge in it. "You're gonna go far, kid." Viola said. "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Stop! Scatter time!

"Were did you get that Emolga?" "My friend Iris must have put her in my bag." Jason was checking his bag for more Pokemon, and he found three Poke Balls with nothing on them, not with the other unused Poke Balls. He opened one, and a Crustle came out! "Hmm. Cilan." He took out the other two and opened them, and out came a Charizard and Gible." "Who gave you those?" "My friend-" Jason couldn't finish his sentence, because Eevee cried out. A Scatterbug was shooting her with string shot!" "Hey! Go, Froakie!" Jason sent Froakie out, and Scatterbug stopped covering Eevee in string to fire at Froakie. "Use Pound!" Froakie slammed into Scatterbug, who used Tackle to counter. "Bubble!" Froakie shot dozens of bubbles at the wild Pokemon, and Jason threw a Poke Ball at it. It snapped shut, and shook once. It shook another time, and a crack formed on the top. It shook a third time, and the crack got bigger. It finally snapped, then burst into pieces. "Dang it! Use Quick Attack!" Froakie lunged at Scatterbug with incredible speed, who had no time to get out of the way. Jason threw another Poke Ball at Scatterbug, and it snapped shut and shook once. Twice. A third time, and it clicked, with no cracks whatsoever. "Did... it work?" Jason asked. "I think so," Tails said. "Well, looks like you bagged your first Pokemon in Kalos," Max said. "I guess I did."

Sorry for the short chapter guys and gals.


	5. Chapter 5

A royal mess with Jacob and Christian!

"So, why did you want to come here again?" "I told you, I wanted to go see the princess!" Tails had wanted to see the princess, but Jason kept discouraging her. "Why do you want to see some spoiled brat go about her life. All prissy and stuff, never having to work for anything. Sickening. Just sickening." "I also wanted to get the royal garden. And, she's not a brat. No one thinks that." "Open up you little brat!" Everyone looked at the palace door to see two boys slamming on the oak wood. "Give us our Pokemon!" the one with short hair said. "If you do, I won't knock out **all** of your teeth!" one with long hair said. The princess peeked out a window and shouted to them, "I took them and now they're mine and what's mine is mine and not yours!" The one with long hair picked up a rock and nearly hit the princess, but it wissed by her and smashed something made of glass. "That was an antique!" she yelled. "Oh, shut up! Go buy another one with all the money you have you little sissy brat!" the long haired one yelled. "You shut up! Now I have to have a tea party with **my **Espeon and Politoad!" She slammed the window shut, and the one with long hair started shouting and kicking the door. "Jacob, that door is two feet thick, how are you gonna knock it down?" the short haired one asked. "I won't if you don't help me, Christian!" "Uh, excuse me?" Tails said. The two boys spun around, and they came over to the trio. "Are... you two having problems?" Max asked. "Right we are! That princess took our Pokemon, and she won't let us in!" "Maybe we can help?" Jason asked. "Sure. I'm Jacob," the one with long hair said. "And I'm Christian," the other one said. "And I'm Atheist, whats your name?" Jason asked. "That is my name. Christian." "That's not a name." Tails said. "I'm Myila." "And you make fun of his name!" Jacob said. "I'm Max, and this is Jason." "Hi. So, how can we help?" "Well, I'm never without a Pokemon, so..." Jacob took a Poke Ball out of his sock and opened it, and a Metapod came out. "Dang it! I thought I put Gallade in there! Return." "Do you three have any good Pokemon?" Christian asked. "Sure." Jason took Glaceon out of his bag, and Max took Shuppet out from behind him, and Tails took Sheildon out of her bag. "Perfect! Now, aim for the door," Jacob said. "Doesn't that seem a bit violent?!" Tails asked. "Who cares, I'm getting my Pokemon back!" Jacob said. "Alright! Blizzard!" Jason said. "Shadow Ball!" "Ancient Power!" The three attacks did not do much to break the door, but it did creek open slightly. "Good enough!" Jacob said. He and Christian ran in, and the trio followed. Little did they know, they would be ambushed. "Well, what do we have here?" The princess said. There were guards everywhere, holding spears. "What did I tell you? I took them and now they're mine and what's mine is mine and not yours! Oh, and take there stuff too!" she pointed to Max, Tails and Jason, and the guards grabbed there bags and Pokemon and tossed them out, with Jacob and Christian. "Well, that, uh... crud.." Jacob said. "Sorry guys," Christian said, getting behind Jacob. "It's okay, I have an idea." Jason said.

"Are you sure this will work?" "It has to work. Now, these hedges are to sharp to walk through, and I'm the only one who can jump it, so-" "Wait," Jacob said, "You just gave me an idea." He nodded at Christian, and they both jumped over the hedge. "Get to the front," Jacob said, then ran off. "Uh, why did he do that?" Tails asked. "I don't know." Jason tried to open the door, but it Jacob swung it open. "Come on, follow me!" Christian said. "He knows where the princess has our Pokemon!" Jacob said, looking backwards. "How?" Max asked, being the slowest runner. "Just trust us!" Christian stopped dead and stuck his arm out. "What is it?" Tails asked. Christian nodded to Jacob, and Jacob jumped up and ripped off an air vent panel. "I hate doing this," he said as he jumped up into it. "Geez, you two are like freaking ninjas!" Jason said. "Shh!" Christian said, and peeked into a door. The others peeked in, and the princess was having a tea party with the Pokemon, all of them tied to a chair. She gave a cup to Politoad, who knocked in into a wall. She gave one to Glaceon, who froze it and Politoad threw that at the princess. "I know you would like some tea," she said, giving a cup to Espeon. "And what an ugly scarf that is! Let me get that." She reached for a silk scarf around Espeon's neck, but Espeon bit her! "You rotten little... Maid! Take this Espeon away!" Before the others could see what happened, some guards grabbed them and tossed them out, along with Jacob. "What happened!?" Christian asked. "Well, instead of falling into the princess's room, I fell into the guards room, and got caught." "Well, we have bigger problems. I think the princess took the Mystic Scarf!" "She has the Mystic Scarf!?" Jacob yelled. "How did she get it!?" "I.. uh... put it on Espeon so I wouldn't lose it." Jacob smacked his friend upside the head, making him fall to the ground. "You idiot, do you have any freaking idea what you have done," he asked through teeth so clenched they looked like they would break. "If she finds out what it does, if ANYONE finds out what it does, so you know how screwed we will be?" Christian tried to get up, but Jacob put his foot down on him. "Stay. Down. I'll get our things back, along with the Mystic Scarf, and then we can go." Jacob pushed the door open, and ran in. "Are you okay?!" Tails said, helping Christian up. "Why did you let him do that?!" Jason asked. "Because, I deserved it! I lost the Mystic Scarf!" "What is the big deal with the scarf, it's just a scarf! You can buy those at a fabric shop for like, 99 cents!" "That is a special scarf! You have no idea what it could do. Only we can posses it's power." "What power? What does it do?" Jason asked. "I can't tell you. If you knew, we would risk everything." "What. Are. You. Talking about!?" Max snapped. "A. Freaking. Scarf." Christian said, impatient. "Freedom!" Jacob ran out, holding all of the bags and Pokemon. "We have, oh... ten seconds before we get caught." "What?!" Tails said, putting her bag on. "What did you do this time!?" Christian snapped. "Just hide!" Jacob went up into a tree, and Christian followed. "Come on!" He said. "What happened?" Jason asked. "Just you wait." Then, the princess came out the door, soaking wet. "WHERE ARE YOU!" she yelled. "How did you do that?" Max asked, peeking through the branches. "I got into the boiler room, found a wrench, and then one thing led to another, aaaaaaaaaand... this." "You. Are an idiot."

"So, why did the princess take your stuff?" Tails asked later that night. "Oh, she can't take the slightest bit of **constructive **criticism." Jacob said, setting up his tent. "You told her she was a spoiled immature brat, with no future who wouldn't last a day in the real world." Christian said. "Again. Can't take a lick of criticism." "That was an insult, not criticism!" "Whatever. At least we have our stuff back, right Espeon?" "Esp-eon!" "Whatever, don't you have a shiny to hunt?" "What do you mean?" Jason asked. "I'm a shiny hunter." Jacob said. "I've caught four shinys, and gave one to this guy." Christian took out a shiny Azumarill, and Jacob brought out a shiny Metagross, Stoutland, and Porygon-Z. "Impressive, but..." Jason took out his Magikarp, Rotom, and Bellosom. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak." Then, Jacob sat up. "Do you guys hear that?" "What?" "It sounds... shiny. Wait..." Jacob pointed to a bush, and almost on cue, a shiny Inkay came out. "Alright, I knew it! Omega!" His Metagross jumped at the Inkay, and used Meteor Mash." Inkay used Foul Play, but Omega was able to take it. "Alright, let's go!" Jacob threw an Ultra Ball, and captured the Inkay. He took out a pocketbook and made a check mark in it. "And... five." "Oh come on! Why do you have so much luck!?" Christian yelled. "Uh.. because I'm awesome?" Jacob said as Omega dropped Inkay's Poke Ball at him. "Whatever." "Are you a shiny hunter too?" Jason asked. "No, I don't have time. I need to be a Gym Leader after all." "You're not a Gym Leader here!" Tails said. "Yeah. _Here_. We're from the Orre region." "I thought that place was a giant desert." "It was, but a city was made, then another city, and it's basically a... well..." "A giant metal smog factory." Jacob said. "Well, yeah. There's so much pollution that a lot of people have left, but not everyone could legally." "So whoever didn't get permission couldn't leave?" "No. A lot of people couldn't get out **legally**." "Like us." "Really?" "Wow!" "How did you get here?" "Well, we had to first get on a cargo boat to Hoenn, then we got plane tickets to here." "Geez, that sucks." "Yeah, and we have like, zero money." "And food." "For us and our Pokemon." "Uh... hold on a sec." Tails said, grabbing Jason and Max. "What do you want?" "I think we should help them. They have no food, and they had to get here illegally. Letting them travel with us is the least we could do!" "Hmm. I guess you're right." "Yeah, why not?" "Cool, I'll go tell them." As soon as Tails was out of earshot, Jason and Max started plotting. "Okay, we both don't want them, right?" "Yeah, but how will we get rid of them?" "I don't know, but we will get them out of here." "Right. We'll have them running back to Orre as soon as we can."


	6. Chapter 6

A Rocking Battle

"So, that's the Cyllage city gym?" "Uh... yeah..." "Meh, I could get up to it if I tried." "Yeah... but..." We find our five protagonists at Cyllage city, for Jason's next Gym Badge. But, it seems getting to the Gym will be a bit harder than expected. It's in the side of a mountain! "Well, there is a road, but it might take a while..." Tails said. "Who cares," Jason said. "I just wanna battle!" "Uh... are you sure?" Christian asked. "Heck yea!" "Well, there's no point just talking about it!" Jacob said, and ran for the gym. "Wait up!" Jason said, running after him. "Here we go again." Christian said, running for them. "I'm not running up there." Max said. "Me neither. But, we still need to get up there." "Yeah... well, looks like we're gonna be fashionably late." "Hmm... I wish I could draw this..." Tails said. "You like to draw?" Max asked, starting his hike. "Oh, did... I say that out loud?" "Yup." "Oh... well, you see, I never got to draw when I lived with my parents." "Why?" "Well, my mom and dad are dancers, and so are my six other siblings, so everyone wanted me to be a dancer, but I just wanted to be an artist!" "Wow. That kinda sucks. And six siblings?!" "Yeah. And, I kinda got Sheildon from... oh, you don't wanna hear it." "No, tell me!" "Well, my oldest sister, who is like the queen of the other five of us, wanted a partner, and she got her Bronzor first try, on the dot. But when I try, my parents say no. I try again, and no. Again, and NO! But, then my she found out what it evolves into, she released it, and tried countless other Pokemon, never having them more than a week. Then, Shelidon. She didn't even want it, saying it was to ugly, but I saw something in Sheildon, and since the man selling him was trying to get rid of him anyways due to more Pokemon than he can handle, he was dirt cheap, and my parents got him for me." "That's a really nice story." "Thanks, how did you get Shuppet?" "Well, when I was like, seven, I was on a journey with my sister and a few other friends, and we found this old house, and we decided to spend the night because it was raining so much. I was wandering around, and I found a playground in the basement. Then, I found Shuppet. We played some pranks, but I had to leave Shuppet with a girl named Emily because I was too young. Then, when I got my Pokemon license, instead of taking a starter, I went to the house to find Emily had left because the house was to dangerous, and I found Shuppet outside. I took him home, fed him, and decided to explore the Kalos region because I had already explored pretty much all of Hoenn. So, I came here to Kalos." "Wow. That's really neat. At least your family didn't force you to be something you don't wanna be." "Oh please, how bad can your dancing be?" "**Bad.**" "Come on, just try for me?" "Fine." "Alright, Pirouette!" Tails spun around, and fell on her backside." "Wow, you were right. And I thought my sister was bad!" "Shut up. How far do you think the others got?" "I don't know, Jason can go far in a short time." "Yeah. So, where's your sister now?" "She's in some collage here, Kalos University." "Wow, really?! That's the best collage in the region!" "Seriously!?" "Yeah, it was rated third best in the world! My family always has to go to this really bad collage. My mom, my dad, and soon my sister." "What's it called?" "Snowbelle Comunnity Collage." "Oh. Well, we're almost to the top." "Great." When the two got up to the entrance, they found Jason, Jacob, and Christian were not happy. "Well, it's about time you two showed up!" Jacob said, fiddling with a yoyo. "Well, it's not our fault! You three just got up here a ton quicker than us!" "Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." "Fine." The five went into the gym to be greeted with the most beautiful sight they could ever see. In the middle was a rock climbing tower, and behind it was a massive waterfall, casting a giant rainbow across the cave. "Well, you must be here to obtain the cliff badge, am I right?" someone asked. There was a dark skinned man with brightly colored rocks curled into his hair, with a harness around his waist. "Yeah, are you the gym leader," Jason asked. "Yes. Are you ready to battle?" "Yeah!" "Great. Visitors have to take the elevator to the top, but challengers have the option to climb the rock wall to get to the top. Which will you choose?" "I'll take... the... rock wall." "Great! See you at the top!" "Come on guys, I can't wait to see the battle!" Max said. "Calm down," Jacob said, smacking the open button with his yoyo. "Alright, let's do this," Jason said, cracking his knuckles. It took him a bit to find his footing, but as soon as he got it, he was on his way to the top! "Why did you want to take the wall?" his Glaceon asked. But, Jason was to focused to answer. Finally, he got to the top, where the gym leader was. "How... did you... get up there... so fast!" Jason yelled. "All take practice. So, before we begin, I have to ask you a few questions. What were you looking at while climbing?" "Strait up." "Perfect! And, what were you thinking?" "Uh... nothing, really." "Perfect! And, what emotion were you feeling when you were at the bottom?" "I was nervous." "And when you got to the top?" "Pride." "PERFECT! You see, rock climbing is an art, and it makes your mind crystal clear! That is what is so great about rock climbing! That sense of fear as you start, the overcoming it and feeling that pride!" "Yeah... now, are you ready to lose or not?" "Well, someone is perky! Go, Tyrunt!" The gym leader sent out a brown Pokémon with a white chin, and huge jaws! "Be carful, it's a Rock and Dragon type!" Max shouted, flipping through a Pokémon book. "Right! Go, Gible!" Jason sent out a Pokémon that Ash gave him before he left for Kalos, who was a Dragon and Ground type. "Alright, let's start this! You go first." the gym leader said. "Gladly. Use Dig!" Gible dug underground, and popped up underneath Tyrunt to attack. "Hmm... Crunch!" Tyrunt bit into Gible with it's huge jaws, tossing his opponent. "Alright, use Rock Smash!" Gible punched at Tyrunt, doing a surprising amount of damage with it's little arms. "Dragon Pulse!" Super effective. As usual. Jason checked his PokeDex to see what moves Gible had, and he smirked. "Alright, finish this with Draco Meteor!" And, finish it he did. However, Draco Meteor did lower Gible's Special Attack quite a bit. "Go, Onix!" The gym leader sent out a giant rock snake with a horn on it's head. "Go, Bellossom!" Jason sent out a dancer like grass type with a grass skirt and flowers on it's head. Jason's was shiny, so it had purple skin and magenta flowers. "use Leaf Storm!' Bellossom sent thousands of tiny leafs at Onix, causing him to faint with one hit. "Well, looks like you won. Good match." the gym leader said, giving Jason his Cliff Badge.

"So, you got your second gym badge?" "Yeah, but I still got a long ways to go." "That's what makes it fun though." "I guess your right."


	7. Chapter 7

A duel by any other calling

"Alright guys, you are going to see just how great of a cook I am!" "Alright." We find our friends in a park, with Max boasting about his cooking, and holding a wicker basket. "I spent hours working on these, but it will be worth it!" He opened up his basket to reveal a set of tiny cupcakes, about the size of someone's palm. "What are these?" Jason asked. "Poke Puffs! They're little snacks made just for- What are you doing?!" Jason had grabbed one of them and took a bite out of it. "Uh... you do know those are made for Pokemon only, right?" Tails asked. "Why should the Pokemon get **all **the good stuff?" he said, finishing the Pokemon treat." "So... we're gonna pretend that never happened, right?" Christian asked. "Right," everyone said. "Whatever, it was kinda okay anyways." Jason said. "Wha- I spent the whole night working on these!" "Well, let's test them on a professional eater, shall we?" Jason brought out his Vaporeon, and Max set out a dark blue Poke Puff in front of the water Eeveelution. Just before Vaporeon was about to take a bite, it started to float away! "Vapor!" the Pokemon cried, running after it. It stopped in front of a Pokemon that looked like it was made of cotton candy. "Uh... what is that?" Jason asked. "Oh, hi! I see you've met my Slurpuff," a girl with short blue hair said, coming over to the five. "Yeah, and it took our food!" Jacob said. "Well, what is this?" she asked. "I'm Miette," she said, winking at Jacob. "Whoa Blue, not interested!" he said, taking a step back and about to send out his Nidorino. "Oh, that's to bad." "Slur!" her Pokemon said, spitting out the Poke Puff. "Aww, what's wrong? Was that Poke Puff nasty? It must have been." "Hey, I made that!" Max snapped. "Well, you must not have done a very good job on it." "I spent all night working on them!" "Well, you didn't spend enough time, clearly." "For someone so short, you have a pretty mouth." Christian said. If you need reference, she's about the same size as Max, who is a head shorter than Jason. "Yeah, where are** your **Poke Puffs?" Tails snapped. "I don't have any right now, but I AM going to compete in, er, win, the Cooking Competition, where people from all over Kalos come to test there baking skills." "You should enter, Max," Jason said, using his head as an arm rest. (Like I said, short.) "I will!" he said, pushing Jason off of him. "Good luck, you'll need it!" Miette laughed. "Oh please, you'll be the one needing luck! I'm way better than you!" "Yeah, we'll see." she blew a kiss at Jacob, then walked away with her Slurpuff. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Jacob groaned. "Come on, guys, we gotta get to work! I need berries to make Poke Puffs, so we need to hit the market!" "Oh, you don't want those," Jason said. "If you really want great taste, you gotta use fresh berries!" "How do you know?" Tails asked. "I just eat a lot of berries. Let's go!" he said, running into the woods. "Come on!" Jacob said, running after him. "Here we go again..." Christian moaned. "Weirdos. Whatever, I bet Miette is gonna beat them to the fruit!" Tails ran after the boys, and Max was left alone. "Great," he said, being the slowest runner. "Shup, shuppet!" "I know, I can wish they wouldn't be so fast, and Tails is the only one I can talk to, so I'm kinda screwed by myself.

"Hey, thanks for leaving me in the dust while you go and pick fruit! I got jumped by like, ten Pokemon, and I don't think Shuppet and Fennikin can take much more!" Max shouted at his friends when he found them. "Ah, shut up and and give them these! Just quit whining!" Jacob threw two Oran berries at him. "Whatever, how many did you pick?" "All together..." Jason said, counting on his fingers. "I'd say about 20." "Scatter, scatterbug!" "Twenty-five." "Okay, let me see... guys, this won't work, I need a lot of ONE berry, not a ton of mixed ones!" "Well, excuse me princess, but WE don't know all the ups and downs of baking!" Christian snapped. "Don't call me that!" Max yelled. "Princess, princess, princess!" "Both of you shut up!" Jacob yelled, and Max instinctively stopped talking. "Max, there aren't of one berry around here!" "Yeah, I kinda took care of that!" Miette mocked, with a basket full of leppa berries. "So sorry, but... not really." "Slur, puff!" "Oh, screw you," Jacob said, rolling his eyes. "Well, that wasn't nice!" "Will my Omega's Flash Cannon make it better?" Miette ran off quickly at that, spilling most of her berries. "Moron," Jacob said, picking up the discarded fruit. "Will this do, your all-knowingness?" "Yeah, these should work." "Great, let's hurry back before we have some real problems with wild Pokemon!"

Speaking of problems with wild Pokemon, it seems everybody's favorite trio, Team Rocket, where having troubles of there own. "I hate the boss made us drop chasing Pikachu!" James said, slamming his fists on his laptop. "Eight years down the drain, for some Glaceon!" "Yeah, we know, now help us!" Jessie yelled. "Some wild Pokemon got in, and Wobbufett is about to go down!" "Why did we bring that punching bag again?" James mocked, grabbing a Poke Ball. "Very funny, now help!" "Uh-huh." James ran in and threw a Poke Ball at one of the wild Pokemon, an Inkay is be exact. Jessie followed suit and tossed a Poke Ball at the other Pokemon, a Pumpkaboo. Both were caught instantly, and Meowth started to freak out at this new capture. "How did you two catch them like that?! It usually takes your forever to catch them, I swear you two have the best fu-" Whoa, Meowth, language! Let's get back to the others, shall we?

"Let the first round of the cooking competition begin! All chefs are only allowed one recipe, and only Poke Puffs! Begin!" Max had finally pooled together all the ingredients to make his Poke Puffs, and he was ready to start! "Alright, this is gonna be a team effort, okay? We all have an equal part in this!" He was telling his two Pokemon. "Let's go!" Shuppet started to pour in berries while Fennikin spilled flour into the bowl. "Well, I see you have some helpers yourself. Not going to be very useful." Miette laughed. "Twice the helpers, twice the productivity, twice as good. Basic math, not that you would know that," he snapped back as Fennikin pushed he glasses back upto the bridge of his nose. "Well, we can both agree they're doing awful," she said, pointing at three chefs who's oven had started smoking with her spoon. "Yeah, that can't end well for them. Thanks for the berries by the way." "You took them from me!" "You dropped them." "Because your friend threatened me with his... Omega!?" "Metagross." "Whatever! I picked them!" "Come over and take them if you want them." "But I'll get disqualified if I leave my oven!" "I know." The two awful chefs' oven had made a loud cracking sound, like it was about to explode, and everyone jumped back, except for Jacob, who just wrote in a red notebook. Which puzzled Max. He didn't even flinch, as if he... knew it was coming. In fact, as soon as he seemed to put down a period, it happened, like on command. "Shup!" "Oh, right! Sorry, got zoned out. Let's see, put in the oven for twenty minutes on four-hundred degrees Fahrenheit..." Meanwhile, Christian was not having as much fun. "This is so boring," he groaned. "Shh, trying to work here!" Jacob snapped. "What are you writing?" Tails asked, but Jacob snapped it closed before she could look. She did see something about a Hawlucha and Cubone fighting, but she ignored it. Probably just writing a random story, she thought. But why won't he show me? "Chefs, you have ten minutes left!" the announcer shouted. "I hope Max has enough time." Jason said. "He'll be fine." Jacob said. Meanwhile, Max was breathing like he had just run a marathon, sitting next to his oven. The Poke Puffs would be ready soon, but would he have enough time? His timer went off, and he took the tray of purple and orange Pokemon treats out to cool. "And, time!" "Let's go over what our chefs have made. Max has made sweet Poke Puffs, that both Ghost and Fire types will love! Miette has made savory Poke Puffs that Ground and Fairy will love. The Sudo siblings have made rice Poke Puffs, that Rock and Fighting types will love! And..." the announcer trailed off, as he had gotten to the bad chefs' oven, and there Poke Puffs were burnt to a crisp. "Your food is bad and you should feel bad!" Jacob yelled. "Who said that!?" the female chef shouted. "My name is Pewdiepie!" Jacob yelled. Jason couldn't help but notice the chefs seemed familiar... one had pink hair, and the other had blue... the third one was REALLY short, as well... he knew them from somewhere, but he couldn't out his finger on it... "Who said that? Come up here and show yourself!" the female chef yelled. "Nah, I'm good here!" "No, I insist!" "Your food is bad!" "Wha- no it isn't!" Jacob took a Poke Ball out of his bag and shouted, "If it isn't bad, the my Pokemon should eat it!" "Fine, what Pokemon!?" Jacob clicked open his Poke Ball, and a Shinx came out. "IF your food is good, Thunder Cat here should eat it." Shinx, or Thunder Cat, went over to the tray, took one look at it, and returned to Jacob. "Alright, it seems we have our three winners! Max, Miette, and the Sudo siblings!"

"How could I have lost!? This is your fault you two!" It seems Jason was right, as the three chefs were Jessie, James, and Meowth! "I'm the best chef, me!" "No, I think that green haired twerp from Unova was- ow!" James was thinking back, but Jessie kicked him in the knee. "I should have won!" "Hey, I just realized something! That other cook, Max!" Meowth said. "What about him?" Jessie pouted. "I think he's that brat from Hoenn!" "Yeah, I remember! I wonder what Pokemon he has to steal..." "Well, I saw them going into the woods for berries, so I have a plan..." Jessie said, in her evil face that even scared James and Mewoth.

"So, where should we look for berries?" Tails asked. "Uh... I feel like they would be over there." "I feel like we're in a maze." Jason had lead his friends into the forest to look for berries, but none where found. "Whoa, what are those?" a group of floating Pokemon that looked like cotton candy came floating by, and Tails took out here Pokedex. "_Swirlix, the cotton candy Pokemon. It only eats sweets, so it's fur is sticky and sweet as cotton candy._" "Is anyone else getting hungry?" Jacob asked. "Please don't try that again." Christian said. "Well, I'm shaving one of them, so don't ask for any!" Jacob took a pair of scissors out of his bag and ran after the Pokemon. "Uh... will he be okay?" Max asked. "He's done this before, I don't think anything will change." "What happened the first time?" "Hey guys, look what I got!" Jacob came back holding a Swirlix. "Free candy." "Jacob, that is a living Pokemon." Suddenly, the Swirlix attacked Jacob! "Ah, Doomsay, Omega, help!" But, a Metapod and Elgyem came out. "Help me!" "Ignore him, it's his fault," Christian moaned as Elgyem tore sticky thread off of his trainer. "So, why did he try that in the first place?" "Do you rally want to kn-" Christian was cut off by a loud banging sound, almost like a car was dropped from a plane. "Well, what do we have here?" a female voice asked. "Wait, what are you doing here?" Jason yelled at none other than Jessie. "Oh, we came for the nice beaches, good food, to steal Pokemon for morons, and just get away from all the troubles." "How do you know them?" Max asked. "They tried to steal my Pokemon while I was in Unova, you?" "Same thing, in Hoenn." "What is going on here?!" Tails asked. "Team Rocket are people who steal Pokemon from other trainers," Max said. "And always lose in the process." Jason finished. "Oh, but this time it'll be different," Jessie said, running off. "Coward!" Jason yelled, then a loud bang was heard again. "What was that?" Jason asked. Then, out of seemingly no where, a giant Pokemon jumped out of the sky! The five children had to run to avoid it, and when it landed they saw it was a giant robotic Octillary! "Where do you people have the time to build these things?!" Max asked. "Not for you to know, James said, holding up a Poke Ball. "Go, Inkay!" "Go, Pumpkaboo!" "Hey, remember these two? Go, Yamask and Frillish!" Jason yelled, sending out two of his Pokemon that used to belong to Team Rocket. "Oh, uh... nice to see you Frillish... How have you uh... been?" Jessie asked while cowering. "Yes, nice to see you," James said, slamming a button on the dashboard. One of the robot's arms came up, and grabbed the two Pokemon, putting them in a case on the robot's back. "Oh, I see it's one of those things again." Jason mocked, not at all fazed at his Pokemon being stolen. "A glass case that'll break after five minutes?" "Oh you little brat!" Jessie yelled. "Go, TITAN!" Jacob yelled, sending out a Snorlax that smashed the ground coming out. "Use Return!" Titan slammed into the robot, and another arm came out, with a vacuum nozzle. "Are you _really_ gonna try to suck up a 1,000 pound giant pillow?" "Oh, uh, wrong one..." James trailed off, hitting another button, and Snorlax was hit by a black ink shooting out of the Octillary's mouth. Snorlax returned into his Poke Ball, and Christian sent out a Lanturn. "Use Thunderbolt!" he yelled. "Espeon, use Shadow Ball!" "Pumpkaboo, Seed Bomb!" "Inkay, use Foul Play!" Lanturn retreated into his Poke Ball, but Espeon stayed and fought like a pro, knocking out Pumpkaboo and Inkay on the spot. "So, any chase you'll back down?" Jacob asked. "No!" Meowth yelled. "Shadow Ball." he pointed and the mouth of the robot, and Espeon shot right onto it. It started to whistle, and that glow red. "Of course this happened," Jessie moaned as the glass broke, and Jason's Pokemon returned. The machine exploded, and the trio was left shouting "Looks like we're blasting off again!" "Well, I don't think they'll be coming back soon!" Tails laughed. "No. They will." Max sighed.

It was the final few moments of the bake off, and Max was sweating buckets, while Meitte was calm as ever. "Aw... Nervous you gonna lose?" she mocked. "There's a reason your Pokemon took my food." Oh, and why is that?" "He was tired of you food." "Wha- Hmmp!" Meitte crossed her arms and turned away, and the timer went off. "Alright, now then, the judges have voted, and the winner is... the Sudo siblings! "Uh..." Max said, his stare blank, and Meitte looked like she was kicked in the stomach. "Well, that was a let down." Tails said. Max came back to his friends, looking down. "Oh, calm down man. You don't need some stupid contest to prove you're a good cook, we already know that!" Jacob said. "You're right, this is just stupid being sad over this." "Well, good match," Meitte said, walking over to him. "Thanks, you too." "Well, I should go. Bye, Jacob." Meitte ran off, and Jacob looked sick again. "So, where's the next gym at?" Jason asked. "Can't you hold a memory for more that two seconds?" Tails asked as she checked. "Uh, Shalor City." "Well, let's go!" Jason started running, with no idea where to go, and Tails sighed. "Like I said. Two. Seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

The Crystals of Reflection Cave

"So, this cave is a short cut to Shalour City?" Jason asked. "Yeah, and I heard there can be really rare Pokemon in there!" Tails said. "Wow, neat!" Max said. The five children where taking the short way to the next gym. "You know, there are legends that an alternate universe exists for every mirror in there? All of the gems are just doors, in a way." Jacob said, laying in a tree. "Never got that in Orre," Christian said, trying to climb the tree. "That's just urban legends. None of them are real, name one!" "Drifloon stealing children, Sableye eating gems, Likwit guiding people to their doom, Phantump being the souls of dead children, do I need to go further?" "Uh... no, we're good." Tails insisted. "Alright then, let's go!" Jacob jumped out of the tree and walked right into the cave he knew nothing about. "Hey, wait up!" Christian called, running in after him. "Let's go!" Jason ran in after the other two, and Max and Tails followed. "Do you really think there are more universes in these rocks?" Tails asked. "Of course not, it's just a myth!" "Don't be to sure about that." Max and Tails jumped and held onto each other when they heard the voice behind them. "Well, you two are jumpy." It was Jacob, standing on a rock ledge about ten feet above them. "How did you get you get up there?!" Tails yelled. "Don't worry 'bout it." "Screw you, let's go." Max said, walking off. "Hey, why would you do that?" Tails asked when she caught up to him. "I'm feeling you don't like him!" "Tails, can I tell you a secret, and you have to promise-" Not tell anyone, especially Jason, we've had this talk before, remember?" Max's cheeks turned a bright red. "Yeah... I remember." "Now, what do you want to tell me?" "Well, I really _don't _like Jacob, or Christian." "What? Why wouldn't you tell me?" "I was worried you would flip out." "Why don't you like them?" "They're super annoying!" "What, just because they have some flaws you don't like them? No one is perfect!" Tails walked off, leaving Max all alone.

"Well, I have no idea where we are Glaceon." Jason had wandered off from the group, and got lost. "Hey, can anyone here me?" he yelled, his voice echoing. But, no one answered. "I heard you." Jason yelped and turned around, to find a Cubone sitting on a rock. "Oh, uh... do you know where my friends are?" "What do they look like?" "One has a green shirt on with glasses, there's a girl with orange hair, a boy with long hair like me with an Espeon, and the last one has short hair and a Politoed." "I see... I know where they are. Come." Cubone jumped off the rock and tapped one of the many gems that worked as mirrors. "They are here." "What? That's a... that's a rock! They can't be in there!" "Let me see!" Glaceon said, jumping out of Jason's bag. Jason didn't get a good feeling from that Cubone. He was ill-defined, and he didn't ask how Jason could understand him, like most wild Pokemon did. He wished Glaceon would come back and stop being so naive like she was. Suddenly, the gem started glowing brightly, so much that Jason could barely see. He did see something reach out from the mirror and grab Glaceon, though!" "Glaceon!" he yelled, jumping at the mirror and going right through. When his vision cleared, he saw he was still in the cave, or was he? He looked at the mirror, and Cubone was standing there, but he wasn't with Jason! The mirror stopped glowing, and Jason was alone! "What the heck is this?" he asked himself. It looked just like where he was, but everything had a slightly different color. The gems that were blue were now red, and the ones that were black were white. The only one that didn't change was a purple one, that stayed its color. "Well, I better get out of here." When Jason finally found his way out, everyone seemed different. They looked slightly paler, and were acting different. Max was sitting in a tree, Tails was having a Pokemon Battle with Christian, and Jacob was making dinner. It was so uncharacteristic of them, it unnerved Jason. "Well, looks like you're back. Done crying?" Max laughed. "Don't be so mean the kid, you know he's emotional." Tails scolded, then told Chespin to use Pin Missile. "Uh, what do you mean?" Jason asked. "Don't play that game," Max snapped, jumping down. "You lost at a Pokemon Battle, I called Braviary weak, which he is, and you ran off crying into the cave. "Braviary isn't weak!" Jason protested. "He could take down Shuppet and Fennikin at the same time!" "Care to put your money where your mouth is!?" Max snapped. "Fine, let's do it!" Max stomped off next to Tails' and Christian's battle, and he sent out Fennikin and Shuppet. "Go, Braviary!" "Bravi!" "Use Brave Bird!" Braviary rammed into Max's Pokemon, knocking both of them out in one hit. "Now, what was that about being weak?" "Wha... how... are you putting steroids in your Pokemon?" "Wha- no! Why would you say that?!" Max was never one to make a joke like that, and Jason was surprised at something like that coming out of Max's mouth. "Calm down, it was just a joke." "Okay, what is going on here?" Jason yelled, his patients breaking. "What do you mean?" Jacob asked in a small voice. "You are all acting so weird!" "You're the one acting weird!" Max yelled back. "Ugh! You all are acting so different, and I can't find Glaceon!" "Oh, boo hoo!" Max said. "Know what, screw you guys! Tell me when you start acting normal!" "Yeah, go off and cry!" Max yelled as Jason ran off. After about ten minutes of running and calling for Glaceon, he stopped. He had no idea what was going on, he couldn't find Glaceon, and he was starving. "Come on, something go my way!" he cried to the sky. "Psst, Jason!" Jacob was peeking out from the trees, and he motioned for him to come. "Jacob, do you know what's going on?" "Yeah, you're not from this dimension. Something tells me the me that you're familiar with told you?" "Yeah, the gems are all doors." "Right, and you NEED to get back, if someone is out of their realm until sunset, they get stuck!" "I can't go without Glaceon!" "Right, I can find her with my- wait, did the other me tell you about this?" He held out a red notebook. "Uh... no." "Oh! Uh... never mind. Let's just get to finding her!" "Uh... okay." Jacob ran out of the trees and stopped at a ledge. "What's wro- whoa." "Yeah, no big deal. You got Braviary?" "Yeah, what do you have?" Jacob took out a Poke Ball and sent out a Talonflame. "Huh, nice Pokemon." "Thanks, you too. I feel Glaceon is down there." He pointed at a large forest of blue and pink trees. "Lets go!" Jacob hopped on Talonflame and flew down. Jason hopped on his Pokemon and caught up to Jacob. "Are trees like this all the time?" he asked. "What are the trees like in your world?" "They're green most of the time, then turn brown and red, then fall off." "Wow, that must be a sight!" "Yeah...where's Glaceon?" "Over there! JASON!" Jacob yelled at a second Jason running through the trees. "Go away! I told you I wasn't coming back!" "I don't care, that's not YOUR Glaceon! It's HIS!" Jacob pointed at the Jason we know, and the other Jason stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, are the stories you said true?" the second Jason yelled. "Yes! Now, can we have his Glaceon back?" The two boys had landed, and Jacob went over to the second Jason. "Fine. I'm sorry." The second Jason gave the Jason we know Glaceon, and the second Jason looked like he was about to cry. "Look, we can still find your Glaceon! And Max didn't mean what he said, he was just mad!" "No! I just wanna find Glaceon! I don't wanna join you guys!" "You got any ideas how to handle him? He is you after all." Jacob whispered to the Jason with Glaceon. "Yeah, I know." Jason went over to the second Jason and struck him across the face. "Okay, now that I have your attention, I want you to listen. Life is all about making and losing friendships. And I don't know what the people here are like, but I can tell you if you walk away from them now... it'll be a really bad mistake. Do you understand?" "I-I think so..." "Good. If the people you were traveling with are anything like the ones I'm traveling with..." Jason stopped, trying to find the right words. "Then you don't want to leave them." "Okay. I guess I should go see them." "Right. As for me, I need to get home before I'm stuck." "Okay. Bye, me!" "See ya later!" "Alright, Braviary, lets go!" After flying for a bit, Jason noticed Team Rocket eating. "I wonder what the Team Rocket here is like?" Jason said. "Good people with morals." Braviary said, rolling his eyes. "The sun is almost setting, can you fly any faster?" Glaceon asked. "I can try, but you'll need to hold on really tight." "Just do whatever you can!" Jason said, wrapping his arms around Braviay's neck. Then, Braviary used Brave Bird, diving a foot above the ground and speeding ahead! "Well, this is what I get for saying anything!" Jason mocked himself. Braviary shot himself into the cave and crashed into a stalagmite, knocking himself out and sending his trainer flying. "Alright, this one is the gate back home!" Jason had dropped his flashlight in the cave, and it was resting in front of a crystal. "Now, how do I open it?" "What happened the last time it opened?" Glaceon asked. "Well, I wanted you to not be near that weird Cubone, so... that's it! I wanted you to come back, and the other me wanted that at the same time! That must have been what opened the door!" "Well, how do we get back!?" "We have to... uh... I-I don't... know." Jason sat down with his back to the gem, wishing he was back with his friends.

"Jason! Where are you?" Back in the world we know, Max, Tails, Jacob and Christian were trying to find Jason. "Do you think he's okay?" Max asked. "He'll be fine, he's a tough guy." Tails assured. "Yeah, well the sun is gonna set any second now, and when it gets dark in here, we'll be dead," Jacob said. "Don't say that, everyone will be fine." Tails snapped. Max put his head down, feeling like he would never see Jason again. He just wished Jason was back. Suddenly, a gem next to him started glowing, so much that Max an the others could barely see. When the gem stopped glowing, Jason was standing right where the crystal had disappeared. "Jason!" Tails cried, running over and hugging him. "But, how did... when did you... what just happened?!" Max cried. "I told yooou!" Jacob said smugly. "He just got in an alternate universe." "Do you have to be so annoying?" Max snapped. "I don't know what you mean." Jacob said. "You and your friend and the two most annoying people on the planet!" Max yelled. "Calm down, you don't wanna blow a fuse, now do ya?" Christian said, as the purple gem behind them started glowing. "Uh, guys?" Jason warned, but they didn't listen. "All you do is kid around, you never take anything seriously!" "Not our fault you're uptight," Jacob said. This tore it for Max. He shoved the two into the glowing gem, and in a flash, the gem stopped glowing, and they were gone! "No, what did I do?!" Max cried. The gem had a large crack in it, and it seems the opening just made it worse. The crack grew larger and larger, until it broke in two and fell off the wall! It shattered into dust, and nothing was left in the wall. "What... just happened. What did I do?" Max cried again, tears running down his face. The last few rays of the sun fell, and Jason turned his flashlight on. "They're... gone." Tails whispered, tearing up. "Come on, work! Bring them back!" Max had started yelling at the small shards that were left of the gate. "Max, that won't wor-" Jason tried to bring his friend back into reality, when the dust started glowing. The voices were distorted and sounded like they were underwater, but it was for surely Jacob and Christian. "Guys, go! We'll be okay, we promise!" Jacob yelled. "Don't worry, just keep going!" Christian shouted. "We can find a way out! I know it, just go! Don't let this stop you, keep fighting gyms, catching Pokemon, making friends! I swear, we'll be oka- ahh!" Jacob yelled out, and Christian shouted, "Forget about us! Don't let anything stop you, we'll find a way out of here! I don't want you to dwell on this, just go- ahh!" The glowing stopped, and it was silent. "What... should we do?" Tails asked. "No one will believe us. I think we should follow their advice. We shouldn't keep them from what they want." Jason said, keeping his head down. "But... they're gone." "Jason... he's right." Max said, standing. "I guess. Are you sure we should?" "I know we should." Max put his arm around Tails' shoulder, and the three walked out of the cave, set up their tents, and tried to sleep. Of course, none of them could. Max was basically traumatized. If he hadn't of lost his cool, nothing would have happened. He fell asleep, thinking of what he had done. He wondered if he would ever see his friends again, but he knew if they had a way to get out, they would. He trusted them to what they were doing.


End file.
